Blessings
by Teenie-Weenie-Jelly-Man
Summary: Got bored and decided to write this. Gruvia Drabble! Read to find out well more like I don't wanna write the summary. Enjoy, if you dare


**AN: Yoooo! Teeniee weeinie's here! I'm so estactic cause apparently you can type and save a document on a Nokia and my dad had one so I was doing some experiments and now I'm here! I mean I'm a Samsung Galaxy person myself but I think this is pretty cool! Anyway this is a little drabble on Juvia asking Silver for his blessings and yeah~ If you haven't been reading the mangas this might be a spoiler or just plain old confusing... Sorry. And this is basically AU... Anyway enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>He blinked.<p>

Then he blinked again.

And again.

Did I mention again?

"Uh excuse me?" The man sputtered, completely baffled. The blunette in front of him tucked a curly lock behind her ear, her blush evident on her face as she swayed on her heels "J-Juvia asked for Silver's blessings..."

And once again, he blinked. He was about to go off to work on what seemed like a normal morning,him casually running late and racing to his car while fumbling with his tie, when this beautiful women stood before him. He wouldn't mind opening the door to her face every morning. But when he got a better look of her face, he could tell that she wasn't his age. She was about... 17 maybe? She had wavy light blue hair with a beanie to cover her top and a nice raincoat that did wonders to her figure. Why can't women his age dress like that?

"ah...well I don't know you... And I really have to get going to work..." He gave her a small smile and brushed past her, heading for his car as he finally fixed the unorganized mess of a tie, "But it was nice meeting you"

"N-no wait!" He stopped in his tracks at her heartbroken tone. Slowly, he turned his head to her and saw that he had broken the angels heart. Tears threatened to escape her beautiful blue eyes and she clenched her hands intl a ball "J-Juvia can't take no for an answer..."

He blinked "Are you Juvia?"

When she shyly nodded, he blinked again. Apparently blinking is his favorite awkward situation pass time. "You... You talk in third person?"

And once again, another shy nod from the blunette who looked down and away from Silver's gaze, fumbling with the end of her rain coat.

Wait... Juvia... "Wait, are... Are you here for Gray?"

It was now Juvia's turn to blinks as she slowly nodded, a slightly confused expression on her face. If she wasn't here for her darling Gray-sama, then why else would she be here?

Realization slowly dawned on Silver he chuckled, confusing her even more. "Your asking for My blessings, to go out with Gray?"

Slowly turning pink, she boldly looked him in the eyes and gave a nod, the only thing glimmering in her eyes, determination.

Silver smiled fondly. From what Gray's told him, she was his stalker. Always following him around, clinging on to him. Was his not so secret admirer for Valentine's day. He said they were acquainted and had about two classes, P.E and Health. She was just always...there.

She bought him lunch a few times, even made him "Juvia and Gray cookies before" Scared off any flirting girls with a terrifying aura and glare, even one time clung on to him and said that "Gray-sama" was hers and no other women should "touch, look, or even think about him."

Silver soon shook his thoughts away and gave her a skeptical look, which she noticed and squirmed in slight embarrassment under.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke their silence, "Do you have a criminal record?"

At this, Juvia shook her head frantically, "N-no Silver-san!"

Grinning, he opened his car door "Then he's all yours"

Before he got to enter, he heard the loudest squeal in history and felt himself in a warm embrace. A bit puzzled, he looked down to see Juvia hugging him. "Th-thank you Silver-san!"

Chuckling, he awkwardly stroked her hair, "No problem..."

Sensing his discomfort, she pulled away and bowed repeatedly, saying how greatly sorry she was. Silver smiled and waved it off "You should probably get going... Gray already left for school"

Nodding, Juvia smiled the happiest smile he's seen in his entire life and bid him farewell, running off down the streets. He watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore, a thought lingering in his mind; How far _did _she live?

Deciding to think about that some other time, he finally hoped in his car and started the engine, sighing as his car growled it's starting. Checking the time, he groaned and backed out as fast as he could, speeding down the street. He was so getting fired this morning

AN: And thats it folks! Ok soo to clear up anything that might've been confusing, Silver thought Juvia was basically asking him out and yeah... XD I know I didn't quite get his character right but... I tried...

Hope you enjoyed~ Ta ta~


End file.
